board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(2)Commander Shepard vs (17)Captain Olimar vs (26)Kain 2013
Results Round One Tuesday, July 9th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis Another match where only the picture mattered because FINALLY WE GOT FEMSHEP AKA THE ONLY SHEP THAT MATTERS IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER in a match picture! I know things like voice acting and music are completely subjective, but there are cases where one can be factually incorrect and Jennifer Hale > Mark Meer by eons. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Hale http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Meer Before things like advanced metrics, Wikipedia and imdb, some idiot might actually be able to make a case for Meer. Now? You have people like me that literally have done professional theater who would just laugh at you for being dumb. Jennifer Hale actually brings emotion to the character, Meer is terrible, the end. Period. Any other opinion is wrong and people who like him don't know anything beyond the nose on their own face. I could keep the joke going and credit Jennifer Hale for why Shepard scored 54% here instead of something way lower because Maleshep is useless trash (especially the renegade version, jesus christ he sucks and quite literally sounds like he's reading lines off a page, he makes me want to stab out my own ear drums with chopsticks), but Shepard blows this match away no matter what. So does Olimar for second place thanks to Brawl, really. But seriously, Mark Meer? We couldn't get a better voice actor for arguably the best next-gen character out there? I'm not even asking for anything crazy like Keifer Sutherland or David Hayter. But Troy Baker (Yuri Lowell, Snow from FF13, Booker from Bioshock Infinite) and Jamieson Kent Price (Iron Tager, Lu Bu) couldn't be found? I would even take Quinton Flynn. But they go for a guy whose biggest accomplishment is staying awake for 53 hours in a row, something any gamer with Dr Pepper could do. Thanks, Obama. Zen's (Late) Analysis Jeez, these matches are getting more votes than the opening one with Link. He just can't pull in a crowd anymore, huh? iirc Ulti was obsessed with getting a pic of Femshep on the front page. She had just received official art in ME3 for the first time so he finally could do it. I think he has a crush of Jennifer Hale or something. This was a pretty respectable outing for Shepard, I guess. He couldn't double a low-tier Smash character, which is sad, but lesser Western characters would have fallen in this same spot. Like Kain. Why Kain? Why not Raziel? Who nominated Kain in 2013? We hadn't seen Kain since 2004, and he hasn't had a game since... that cancelled 360 game that got leaked to the internet. How did Kain get more noms than Liquid Snake? Does anyone want to talk about Mass Effect 3's ending still? I do! At the time I was super upset by it, but it's been 6 years, and now I can barely remember what got me so mad. I still remember the worst parts and I remember Kai Leng being awful, but it all seems so distant now. In 2013, the hatred was still strong though, and Ulti choosing a picture associated with the cover of ME3 probably didn't do Shepard any favors. Anyway, this was a match that happened. Category:2013 Contest Matches